


Snippet of pain

by blakefancier



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PGP angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snippet of pain

Please, lie to me and tell me you're sorry. Tell me your finger slipped, that the Federation conditioned you, that you didn't believe it was me. Tell me that you didn't try to kill me.

Tell me you...care more than I think you do.

Kiss me softly on the mouth, touch my cheek with the tips of your fingers and smile with your eyes. Undress me then and guide me to the bed. Hold me.

Laugh.

Lie to me.


End file.
